If We Could Be
by marycasa13
Summary: Sweeney decides to take in Toby as his "apprentice" and never in a million years would Mrs. Lovett imagine the ways it would strengthen the bonds between her odd little family. Gradual Sweenett!
1. My Little Apprentice

If We Could Be

Chapter one – My Little Apprentice

"Toby my boy…how would you like to learn my profession? A boy of your strength shouldn't be wasting their days in a pie shop all the time." I smirked down at the boy and patted his shoulder, visibly making him shudder. He nodded hesitantly, out of fear, but then his face suddenly lit up with indecision.

"But Mrs. Lovett! How will she keep up shop without me, Mr. Todd, sir? I can't just abandon Mum!"

"Shush shush shush. Hush now you stupid boy. Mrs. Lovett is a tough old woman. I'm sure she can handle working alone a few days every once and a while."

He looked at me curiously.

"Yes. Did you think I'd have you trailing me around six days a week? That would be painful for the both of us. Now go! Be sure I don't see your face until Thursday. Twelve noon sharp. Go!" I snapped the last word, making him stumble backwards and bow out of the room, muttering,

"Y-yes sir. Goodbye, sir."

Foolish boy. I would probably have to knock him around a bit before I even got some sense in his head.

Good thing the judge was dead and gone or I wouldn't be wasting such energy on the little brat. Yes…it was a very good thing indeed.

TBC


	2. Bloody Idiots!

1Chapter 2 - Bloody Idiots

"Mista T! Are you bloody out of your Godforsaken -

"Mrs. Lovett!"

"- Roach ridden buggering MIND?"

"WOMAN!" I roared, shutting her up fast. Though her eyes continued to try and eat out my brains.

"I'm assuming you've talked to Toby then." That only got her riled up again. Oh for God's -

"Oh, so you're ASSUMIN' then? That's what you've been doin' up there all this time while I've been fussin' about, goin' out of me MIND thinking you were turning my TOBY into a MURDERER! You've been assumin, is that righ' Mr T?!"

I finally came all the way down the stairs, after grabbing hold of her shoulders and pushing her out of my way almost gently. The pain in my ears would have been unimaginable if I'd actually _hurt_ her. I guided her onto one of the nearby bar stools as I actually imagined smoke-stacks growing out her ears.

"Mrs. Lovett, you actually think I would let the boy do me own version of shaving?"

"Yes, 'Cos that's what you DO!" Dear Lord, if she got any angrier she might implode!

"The boy is suspicious enough already. The last thing I'd do is give him proof of anything."

Finally, I'd rendered her speechless, "I'll be taking him at noon Thursday's and Saturday's. Expect to be low on...supplies at these times." She blinked up at me, dazed, and I sighed with exasperation.

"You do plan on keeping the thing, don't you?"

"The-

Oh dear LORD. I interrupted her immediately.

"You expect the little bugger to be kept around? Alive?"

She stood up indignantly and squeaked out "Yes! Of course! But I still don't understand-

I manually shut her big annoying trap, smirking as she mumbled unintelligible words beneath my hand.

"Then it's time he learned his profession, no?" I declared, before stalking up the stairs. I heard the bloody woman shout something about "bleeding marbles" and "brain surgery", whatever she meant by that. Did I really want to know?

....I shut my door with a resounding slam.


	3. Cutting It Close

Chapter 3 - Cutting It Close

"Toby, love. Mr. T wants ye upstairs soon as you finish your lunch." I heard Mrs. Lovett call to the boy, just as I opened my door to take a peek downstairs. It was a pretty big crowd today, for lunch, I noticed. I almost felt bad for taking him away from her. Almost.

A while later, the boy bounded up the stairs, and looking around anxiously, stood in my door frame, seeming shorter than ever. " 'ello, Mr. Todd." He said quietly. I nodded, "Come in, boy. Sit yourself down in the chair."

" But-

I smirked, "It won't hurt ya lad, I promise." Reluctantly, Toby walked, er, scuffled over to my barber's chair, examined it half-heartedly for a moment or so, and hopped on.

"Wos that so hard?" I questioned mockingly, at least _trying_ to be friendly.

"N-no." More stuttering. Oh, come on. Was I that scary? The kid hadn't even seen my razors....yet.

"I'm not going to cut you!" I snapped quickly, then calmed myself down a tad, "So stop this foolish nonsense. I'm merely going to start you're training today by demonstrating a quick shave. Not that you need one, mind you." I stated, rubbing at his smooth chin less than gently. I went over the counter and grabbed my foam and razor.

"Ok, now listen up boy. First, you stir around the foam in it's cup. When it's good and creamy, you apply it to the face, like so..." As I did this, the foolish boy flinched and tried to get the chair to swallow him whole. Or something like that.

"Cold?" I asked, rolling my eyes. "It's SHAVING cream, boy. Sit up." Knowing what was good for him, he did as I commanded.

"Good. Now, once that's finished - and make sure the area is properly covered - you make the first motion just below the chin, with the razor at the proper angle. Lift your chin up so I can show you, alright?" I leaned the boys head back with my opposite hand, leaned my razor against him and urged him to close his eyes.

"Boy! Stop shaking or I'll end up cutting your throat from ear to ear!!!" He stopped. And the door to my shop swung open full force. Oh, great. This was just brilliant.

"AHH! Dear lord Mr. T! Let the boy go or I swear I'll yank out your bleeding eyes from their bloody sockets and GRIND THEM TO A PULP!"

"Mrs. Lovett!"

"That's right, you 'eard me! Why I ought to -

"Oh bloody hell, Mrs. Lovett! Would you stop you're yammering for just a MOMENT?"

I was breathing heavily from yelling so loudly, and so was she. Toby watched us with wide, frightened eyes as we gradually gained back our breath. ...and it probably didn't help that my razor was still against his throat, for his sake or for mine...but oh, well.

"Mrs. Lovett, I am simply giving the boy a shave. Here, I'll show you." I began to glide my blade gracefully towards his chin, but the damn woman shrieked, and I nearly slit him wide open anyway.

"CAREFUL!" Oh for the love of all that was -

"Bloody hell woman! I'M NOT GOING TO KILL HIM!"

Toby yelped with fear and sunk down on the chair, frantically escaping my grasp. Not that I could blame the boy, at this point. I was getting pretty frightened myself. She had not one once of confidence in me at all apparently, this one.

"So, what are you doing Mr. T...?" She asked carefully.

"I am givng. him. a. shave" I gritted out through my teeth. I could kill her, I swear. If the boy wasn't suspicious before then he was now!

"Oh, well that's alright then. Carry on!" She exclaimed, entirely too chipper, before descending down the stairs again. Finally.

"Mr. Todd...?" Toby inquired curiously, cautiously sitting back up again, "wot was mum so bloody scared for? It's just a shave..."

"I don't know lad. Sometimes I fear your old mother may be going a bit delusional with age," I said, patting him on the head gently. He flinched a bit, but not as much as before. Hell, I was probably a teddy bear to him compared to the rampaging hyena he just saw.

"Sir?" The boy called again, quietly. I looked down at him sharply, expecting an objection of sorts, or at least more questions. For once, I was wrong.

"...sometimes I think she may be a bit out o' her 'ead too. But don't tell her I said tha'."

For the first time in what felt like decades, I let out a short, albeit harsh-sounding laugh.

"Don't worry, boy. This whole conversation will be our little secret. Now shall we continue?"

"You...you won't chop me head off by accident will you?" Another sharp, but welcome chuckle.

"Of course not. Don't be stupid. Now hold still!"


	4. Delusions

Chapter 4 - delusions.

Nellie Lovett's POV.

I scrubbed continuously at the counters, nervously watching the staircase and waiting for my Toby to come back down. I knew I should probably relax...but how could I bloody well do that when I shared a building with the demon barber of Fleet Street?! Er, or with Sweeney, as I liked to call him...

"Hi Mum!" Exclaimed Toby, bounding down the stairs - ALIVE! It's not like I expected him to bound down them dead, exactly, but I was still very glad to see him.

"'ello Love, how was your shave? Mr. T didn't cut you now did he?" I asked, reaching for his face and examined it, making sure every inch was still just as youthful and perfect.

"O'course not mum," Said Toby, gently shaking me off of him. "Mr. T's very careful. He's a real good barber, n' I'm glad to be learnin' from 'im." My eyes widened in shock and I almost chocked...on what I'm not sure...but I quickly composed myself.

"You really mean that Toby?"

"Yeah, I guess..." He trailed off awkwardly, obviously catching on to my odd response.

"I betta watch out, Mr T was righ'..." I heard him mutter, and instantly was put on full alert.

"What was that deary?" I questioned as serenely as I could.

"Oh, um, nothing!"

"Whatchoo mean nothing?! Wot kind of secrets is he making you keep up there, now?? Are you sure you're alright? He didn't -

"He's fine, Mrs. Lovett. It was a simple slip of the tongue, I'm sure." Assured Mr. Todd, as he descended down the stairs with that eerie, silent agility of his.

"'ow would YOU know?" I all but screeched. Oh, if only I wasn't so fond of him I swear I'd -

" 'cause Toby and I was just having our own bit of a private conversation up in the shop, is tha' right, lad?"

Bugger that man, he could even interrupt me in me own thoughts!

"Yes sir," the boy said obediently, casting a mildly alarmed glance at me. I really should stop goin' off like that in front of him....wait, was he smiling now? At Mr. Todd? Something funny was going on here, and I wasn't bloody laughing. My face began to fill up with pent up emotion again, and I'm sure Mr. T could tell, because he cut in immediately.

"Will you stop your frantic pestering if we let you in on our most recent...findings?"

"Findings, Mr. T?" He smirked at me, and soon that smirk grew into what could almost be a smile...or the beginnings of a laugh. Oh God in heaven, don't let him notice I blushed.

"Yes, Toby and I find that you've gone a bit ...delusional with you're age, love." He declared mischievously, winking at my son.

I ought to have been insulted, or something, but instead I stood dazed as I witnessed something of a endearing moment pass between the two most important men in me life. They left me frozen there in front of the steps after awhile, giving me odd looks as they passed, and I could only shake my head and chuckle lightly, freely. What kind of air were they breathin' up there anyway, then? And they thought I wos goin' crazy?

I could only expect that Sweeney Todd had some sort of method to his madness. What the bloody hell was he trying to put over me?

**A/N: Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please excuse my grammar, it's all for the purpose of characterization, as I hope you can tell. R and R please. Thanks!**


	5. Oh! The Agony!

Chapter 5 - Oh The Agony

"Alright, Toby. You've been up here three times, I've shown you the basics, and I think it's time you practiced your first shave." I told the boy, as soon as he came into the room.

"On who, sir?" He asked curiously. He had learned fairly quickly that stuttering and shaking only annoyed me. Perhaps he was actually warming up to me a bit too...but I don't think either of us would readily admit that.

"On me." I said, no particular inflection on my voice whatsoever. I knew I'd get a reaction anyway.

"WOT?....erm, I mean, but I don't want to cut you, Mr. Todd, can't I just -

I smirked at him as he plopped onto the chair - his usual place - in the middle of his miniature tirade.

"I suppose you'd rather cut one of me unsuspecting customers then? There's a reason I close when you're due a lesson boy, I don't know if I can trust you with shaving at all yet." I pulled him up out of the chair and put one of my razors, one of my precious razors, into his hands.

"Go on, then." I urged, sitting down in the chair with confidence, "Try not to get too much blood on it though, you hear?" I barely suppressed a twisted grin at the irony.

"Now, what do you do first?" I asked as he wandered towards the counter, growing accustomed to using my teacher's tone. The boy didn't answer, but I turned my head and saw that he was holding the cup of foam and stirring it carefully with absolute concentration. He hadn't even moved from the counter yet. I could've smiled watching him. I could've, but I didn't. I was wary to admit to myself I was growing....attached to the lad. That was foolishness, and nothing more. I seemed to glare at nothing as I fought back these sappy thoughts.

" You done yet, boy?" I turned back to him and he nodded.

"Good. Bring it 'ere. Let me see." He did as I told him, and to my immense satisfaction the concoction was stirred properly.

"Alright, well off you go then." I said lightly, handing it back to him and tilting my head back.

"Close your eyes, sir." He told me nervously, "I don't wanna be blindin' you or anythin'."

I looked up at him with annoyance but closed my eyes none the less. I felt my razor press against my throat lightly and had to fight down a brief feeling of panic. Natural Instinct. 'This feeling meant death.' Though I do assume few others would know that to be true. He impressively made the first few strokes without so much as burning my skin, until,

"Ow! Wot was that?" I exclaimed, my eyes opening immediately,

"Oh, Oh! I'm sorry sir! I only slipped, I didn't mean to -

I cut him off with a snarl that probably only made him feel worse, "Has it stopped bleeding?" I demanded, turning toward his face. He nodded nervously, and I sighed.

"Then it's fine. Do carry on." I waved my hand with a careless air and he completed the rest of my right cheek with no trouble, thankfully. At least he wasn't as much of a mess as I thought he'd -

"AUGH!"

"I'm sorry Mr. Todd! Please don't kill me!"

" I won't kill you, just don't kill ME first! Now finish already, will you?"

...

"Good, good..." I complimented as he made a quick and proper job of my chin, "That's right, now I know you bloody think I'm going to chop you to bits or something, but when it's a normal customer, don't hold his 'ead steady so hard."

"Ok sir."

"Ouch! Boy I thought I told yeh -

....

"Oh my God Mr. Todd, I didn't mean-

"I KNOW!"

....

"OW damn it!"

....

"Bloody hell!!!"

I grimaced, grabbing the towel from his waiting hand and wiping my face clean. I saw red. And no, I didn't mean I was going to kill the boy, I was only _slightly _miffed at him on the account that I ripped up my teacher's face on me own first try too. What I mean was that, well, I saw red. All over the towel. And with a sigh I immediately knew what I had to do. I got up out of my chair and patted the boy, just barely, on the head. I'm not sure if he even felt it.

"Er, good first try lad. But you need practice. Come up here again tomorrow, and I'll give you a few more tries. Mind you I expect there will be a whole lot more shaving and a little less bleeding, correct?" I asked sternly.

"O-o'course, sir."

"Good. Now go on, leave me." He scampered out of the room, and I wondered for a moment if he was only scared, or if he was also excited about completing his first shave. I allowed myself a small smile, on account of I knew no one was watching. But that smile slowly faded as I retrieved my razor, wiped it clean of precious rubies, and reminded myself again of my only option when it came to getting cleaned up. I surely didn't trust myself with bandages and the like.

I trumped down the stairs somewhat moodily.

Oh, how I hoped I wasn't going to regret this.


	6. All in a Name

Chapter 6

All in a Name

"You've been attacked!" Were the first screeching sounds to reach my ears as I reached the threshold of Mrs. Lovett's living room. Honestly I was too - what would you call it? - flustered to raise my voice to her...again.

"No, Mrs. Lovett, I have not been." I stated calmly. Though I must admit my right eye twitched a bit at the effort.

"Then what - She began, puzzled by my calm demeanor, I'm sure.

"I let the boy practice today. On me. Stupid idea, as I so quickly realized. Much too early." I hoped to keep spouting off about this, knowing she would listen anyway. I didn't want to actually have to ask for the woman's assistance. I was too strong for that. It was best to delay the humiliation.

"Oww." I muttered, as my rambling made a particularly nasty cut on my lip become raw again. The bloody woman flew at me with awe inspiring speed, nearly knocking heavy chair onto my comparatively NOT injured foot.

"Goodness! Are they deep? Did you disinfect them? No of course you didn't - silly man. I can count nearly seven on just the one side of your face! Let me -

"NO! Let go, I'm fine." I declared, pulling away quickly. Sadly, I winced and commenced bleeding all over my chin again.

"Oh, you're fine are you?" She asked knowingly, grabbing a handkerchief from God-knows-where and dabbing at my face carefully and slowly.

I put on my most petulant, indifferent face and allowed her to continue. It felt...better actually. At least I didn't have to ask.

"Don't look so glum love," She soothed off-handedly, "They ain't that bad. They will heal. Just let me fix this one up." She pressed firmly on a cut just below my eye - do not ask me how it got THERE - and I yelped. Bloody, gruesome hell, I yelped!

"Oh! Dear, I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"What the bloody hell do ya mean for what? You yelped!"

I did my best to look taken aback, "I did not."

... It didn't work.

She looked at me knowingly, again, and shook her head.

"Even demonic, vengeful buggers like yourself need help some of the time. It's 'bout time you saw that." She said wryly. And that's when something inside of me must have broken down, or exploded, or something, because I finally understood that she was teasing me. And of all the things I could've done, I had to smile sarcastically at her. I _Smiled._

"Alright, so it hurt. Now can I get UP?" Wait a minute, to tell the truth...I don't remember her placing me in this chair. What the -

"No, not yet." she ordered, pushing me back down, "I haven't -

"Oh for God's sake Nellie! That's ENOUGH! I'm alright, I promise you!"

We both froze. Me in the middle of getting up again, her with a bright red handkerchief hanging over my head.

"Wot did you call me?"

"Oh come on now, I was only trying to -

" No, YOU come on now. I asked ye, what did ya jus' call me?"

"I called you Nellie. Now would you stop? I'm fine now." She looked as if she wasn't breathing and for a small moment I actually worried that I might've killed her.

"Oh...oh!" She drew back hesitantly, almost halfway across the room. "Alright, Mr. Todd, up you get then!" Why was she acting so strangely? I got up and walked towards her, preparing to overstep my carefully placed boundaries once more. She watched me warily, almost hopefully. A few strides more, and then I was close to her, much to close. What was I doing? She was a step or so away from being backed against the wall.

"Thank you," I murmured, my face turned slightly so that I was speaking into her hair. Not quite touching it, but tickling my nose with a few stray strands.

"Thank you for not letting me die of blood loss." I chuckled very softly and stayed frozen beside her for a few seconds too long, then took a few steps backwards towards the door, "do tell Toby he hasn't killed me, so I won't have to kill him yet, will you?"

She smiled brightly at me, for reasons I could only begin to imagine. Oh lord, what have I done? Not that I minded though ....oh _dear _lord, I would not continue on that thought line.

"Taking a liking to first names, are we Sweeney?" She asked boldly, and yet somewhat carefully, I could tell. I stiffened, "Maybe", I allowed. I wasn't going to let all my defenses crumble in a heap. I would not let them!

"But I do know I plan on taking the boy for a day out on the shops. Need to get him his own razor. A cheap one. I don't like him touching mine." I stated simply, trying to return to some form of normalcy. But she smirked at my possessive statements, and something in me broke down again. Goddamn her. Goddamn Toby and his sloppy shaving job. Why did I ever take him on as my apprentice?

"I'd like for you to come along with us, then." I heard myself saying, " You know, to help me control the brat." I hesitated, then asked,

"Alright, Mrs. Lovett?"

"Alright, Mr. Todd." She winked but then turned away from me, busying herself with picking up the over turned chair that nearly broke my foot, but that I'd completely forgotten about.

"Off ya go now," She said over her shoulder, though she seemed hesitant to let me leave, "I've got pies to make, which means _you_ have got some people to shave."

I smirked darkly,

"Don't I always."


	7. There's A First Time For Everything

Chapter 7

There's A First Time For Everything...

"Toby, stop wanderin' off love. It's awful crowded here today..." I watched Sweeney absently as I snatched my son by the shoulders, pulling him next to me swiftly.

"Aw, Mum, I'm out here by me-self all the time! Don't go crazy on me." He gave me a smile and shrugged from my grasp, and I smiled wistfully as he trotted along to walk along side Sweeney. Never in a million years would I have dreamed it to happen, but the two men in me life seemed to be growing close. I grinned even brighter, feeling freer then I had in years.

"I'm still crazy, eh? Goin' on about that again loves?" I cheerily called out to them, making a quasi-attempt to catch up. It wasn't an easy feat in this dress, mind you. Miraculously, both men, or man and boy rather, slowed to allow me to walk alongside them.

"I ain't never said you was crazy mum -" he paused for a beat, truly showing his future as the master of comedic timing, - "Mr. T did, n' I wos only agreeing with him." Wonderful.

"That's right, tell her boy." Sweeney said forcefully, but then showed he was joking, I think, by chuckling and smirking briefly. Very briefly. Bloody hell, who was there to tell me I wasn't going barking mad, what with the entire buggering world being flipped upside down underneath my feet? Sweeney Todd was laughing! Again! If that wasn't a sign to call in Mr. Fogg, I don't know what was. _One _of us needed a bloody straight jacket, that's for sure.

"Woman, are you even listening to me?" I was snapped to attention after God knows how long by Sweeney's strong arms grabbing my shoulders as his eyes bore holes into me skull. God in heaven, I could've fainted right then. Instead, I put on one of my brightest, carefree smiles and spouted off "Oh no dearie, don't mind me! Just havin' one of me delusional spells is all!" I cracked a sarcastic little smile and he gave what I might've hoped to be an appreciative raise of the eyebrows back, before turning serious again. "What I was saying" - Insertng a pointed look at me here - oh for the love of all bleeding holiness, I got it already! I was going deaf, blind, crazy, and all that fun stuff. Yea, yea, keep laughing hon'. Ye know I secretly don't mind.

...I glared at 'im anyway, for a second at least.

He continued, " I sent Toby off on his own to buy himself a good razor, but it's getting awful dark and I'm sure he's got one by now. We aught to go find him." If I didn't value my arteries, you know, the ones in the general vicinity of my neck, I would have cooed "awww" at the poor bloke, or something equally unlike me, come to think of it. It was a rare moment.

But again, I was rather attached to my 'precious rubies'. So I toned my sappiness, or happiness, whichever you prefer, down a bit.

"Well," I stated teasingly, "good to see ya finally caring about my boy's welfare, eh Mr. T?" I winked at him, something I could definitely get used to doing, if my safety allowed it. "Off we go then, lets go find him." I snatched him by the hand, not really thinkin' mind you, and half-dragged, half - waltzed him through the streets of London. Finding Toby was fairly easy, as we both knew our way around the markets. When he saw us he bounced over to us, looking rather like an over-excited rabbit, and brandished his new razor like a sword.

"Look! I found a perfect one sir! N' I don't think I'll be cutting you with it no more neither! It doesn't look as deadly as yours Mr. Todd." I suppressed a rather evil chortle.

"That's good my boy, now I won't have to share my precious tools. I'm, er, glad you found one ya like." He seemed to be trying his best to sound bored, but I knew, or hoped rather, that he found the boy's enthusiasm almost as endearing as I had.

"Thank you though," Toby continued, calming greatly due to Mr. T's calm response, "Mum, Mr. Todd, for taking me out on the town with you today. For the first time I - I almost feel like I have me own family."

My heart was swelling in my chest, though I would deny that I ever noticed the tears welling up im my eyes. It was then, ironically, that I noticed I was still holding onto Mr. T, and I almost dropped my arm and moved away from him in embarrassment. But bless my soul, Sweeney squeezed my hand briefly before letting go himself, and replaced his own hand only somewhat hesitantly on Toby's shoulder.

"You're welcome, Lad", he grunted. But oh how I loved him for it. Toby smiled up at him and inquired,

"Really though, sir, will you give me another chance? How 'bout a shave?" Wow....what an unfortunate way to put it. I snickered as silently as I could at the eerie double meaning. Sweeney made the moment even more amusing, for me at least, by stiffening slightly and turning noticeably paler than usual. I can only imagine the circumstances in which he had last used that very same line.

"Sir?" Toby asked uncertainly. I reached up to Sweeney's cheek and fiddled playfully with one of the bandages I'd placed there before we left for the day.

"Now, now, love. Give the man time to heal from the first time!" I teased. Toby looked down to the ground bashfully like the good, obedient little apprentice I'm sure he was, and Mr. T let my hand linger on his cheek for a few more meaningful moments before remembering to pull away.


	8. The Icing On The People Pies

Chapter 8

The Icing on the People-Pies

My cheek was still oddly hot from where Mrs. Lovett had touched me as we re-entered her shop just after sunset. She invited me to eat dinner with them, and I agreed, though I stand by my claim that the annoying burning in my cheek distracted me and made me an easy target....

Wait. That reasoning didn't help me at all did it?

"Back in a tick, loves I'll just take the chicken out o' the oven. Toby, you want a pie for after, love?" All this was said as she reached into an oven to pluck out a pie and then placed it carelessly in front of Toby, before dashing to the other side of the counter. Good God, did the woman ever bloody stand still? I watched her dash around with the most uninterested look I could manage, once again making useless excuses for this action in my head. She reached into yet another oven - I was under the impression she only had, wot, about two instead of NINE - pulling out a chicken this time. I privately wondered how she didn't burn herself traveling at such velocity. I briefly looked over at the boy, whose eyes seemed to be asking the same question. My lips twitched in amusement, and Toby er, twitched...in return.

"Dig in!" She exclaimed, giving us a warm smile before disappearing (that's what she did, I swear. No bloody clue where she went). I opened my mouth to ask Toby if she saw which way she flew when he so rudely interrupted me.

"I ain't eating this pie, Mr. Todd. It looks like it's still bleedin'!" I straightened up in my chair quickly, and gave the boy a sharp look to hide my panic, which he misinterpreted. Or correctly interpreted, considering.

"I won't dare tell her that sir," He assured, "but could you just take a look at it? I mean, I'll eat it in any case, for her."

"Boy," I snarled, "I will not have you eat it if it's raw. Hand it here." He did so quickly, and I palmed it, peering at the pastry as if it might jump out of my hands and run off. Well, who knows? Depending on what parts were baked in it....I smirked, but then drew back slightly as I noticed red sludge oozing from one of the cracks in the crust. Well, that was rather....grim. Unfortunate. Disgusting. They were only supposed to bleed as they were alive! And dying! Not when they were....dead. Yea.

Toby stared at me curiously, and I stared back unreadably. " I'll bring it to your mother and get you a new one. Simple as that. No need to get all round up, son." I smirked briefly to appear amused, and held the pie in my hand as delicately as I could as I got up casually and wandered around the counter. As soon as I was out of his sights, though, I picked up pace, nearly running into just the woman I was looking for.

"Mrs. Lovett!"

"Mr. Todd?" She retorted, softer than I. I knew she realized how close to her I was, but no way was I going to remove myself from her vicinity. She almost ran into me, so she should move, or so the less-than-reasonable half of my brain said. These cold hearted excuses were making even me doubt me. But I would NOT melt. I would not soften. Not even for her.

This train of thought reminded me, strangely, of the corpse pie melting, or rather dripping, all over my hand, and I suddenly remembered what I had come back for in the first place. I took a few steps back, and cleared my throat. She smiled sweetly up at me in response. Damned woman!

"Mrs...Lovett." Yes, that's her name you twit! Good one! I mocked myself silently. U quickly brushed away the part of me that was harshly crooning, 'her name is Nellie though, Nellie!' Oh bloody hell man, remember the bleeding pie!

"You gave the boy a pie." She looked at me blankly, and I scowled, "you gave him a pie wot was still bleeding!"

"Actually, Mr -

But since I finally found my voice, and sense of pride, I interrupted her and kept going.

"You gave him a bleeding pie, and I will not have my boy eating raw meat! Especially human! I don't even know if it's health for 'im or -

Mrs. Lovett briskly walked over to me, only a few steps distance really, and covered my mouth with her hand.

"Your boy?" She asked coyly.

I froze. "Uh, yes." I said, "my apprentice. Can't have him growing ill. Then he'll be out of learning for a while and I'll have to re-teach him everythin' and the brat is a pain enough as it is..." She chuckled at my rambling, and I realized that once again my mask had slipped. When I say slipped, mind you, I mean it fell to the floor and got stomped on. Repeatedly.

"Your boy..." She said in wonder, "Mista T, if yeh want, he can be your boy too." She stepped even closer shyly, and I marveled about the fact that had this been last month, I might have pushed her away cruelly. I might've killed her. My eyes blackened with mixed emotions at such thoughts, and I asked her darkly in a way she might see as playful,

"Ah, Nellie, but what would that mean for us?"

Closer, now, so much closer. Too bloody close.

A mischievous smile graced her tender face,

"Whatever you want it to mean, love." That was enough for me, and I crashed my lips to hers abruptly, but not too harshly. And then I let myself melt. And soften. And all those other horrid things I so resisted associating myself with, if only for this one moment of pleasure and happiness.

We kissed for a few precious seconds, but the shock of it all caused us both to pull away after we had control of ourselves again. Or at least, that's why I pulled away. When Nellie's lips left mine, I felt a strange sort of emptiness in my heart that I had so carefully turned to stone, and she put her head on my shoulder, lifting her hand up idly to play with a lock of my unruly hair. Then she looked up, and said in almost a whisper.

"By the way, Sweeney, love, it's a cherry pie."

"Cherry pie?" Oh, that's right. I was still holding th pie I thought was going to kill my Toby, er, I mean, the boy.

"Mmhhmm." She affirmed with a contented sigh, lifting her head up and smirking.

Bloody. Rotting. Cherry. Pie. I grunted and tossed the offending piece of pastry to the floor. Then I lifted her off of me so I could look her dead in the eye, my hands still firmly on her shoulders. I smiled.

"Mrs. Lovett, Nellie - you are bloody out of your buggering mind."

And she deserved another kiss for her insanity, I'm sure.

THE END

***

**A/n: Sorry guys, I honestly didn't mean to end this so soon. The plot just kind of ran away from me there, so I hope you enjoyed it anyway. Read and review! And if you want this continued in any form, I can't promise anything, naturally. But we'll see. :) **

**Thanks for reading! **


End file.
